


Forgotten

by ChildOfChrist



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfChrist/pseuds/ChildOfChrist
Summary: Hope Mikaelson returns to her boarding school when she's thrown out of Malivore and finds out just how much her falling into Malivore affected the lives of her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i've never written anything before, please bear with me when i go wrong. I wrote this because of the lack of Handon fanfictions here, i thought i'd write this so someone may find it when they come searching for Handon material. Comments, suggestions and criticism is allowed. Let me know what you think.
> 
> "Great is the Lord-even beyond the boarders of Israel!" Malachi 1:5

Bright rays of sunshine filled her vision as she came to from what felt like a deep slumber. She leapt to her feet in a panic taking in her surroundings. The small clearing in the forest was familiar, this was just next to her boarding school, Salvatore School of the Young and Gifted. She took in her appearance-dirty and covered in black goo from head to toe.  
Suddenly, memories of what had transpired earlier hit her-the school attack by Triad Industries, Josie, the one half of the Saltzman twins getting shot, rescuing Landon from the headless horseman, she and Landon confessing their love for one another, sacrificing herself by throwing herself and Agent Clarke into Malivore and then everything went dark and cold fading into nothingness. Her head spinning with the information, she drags her feet to the pathway leading to the school grounds she had walked many times before.  
The lower grade students were running around playing different games while the older students sat around in their respective factions–witches, vampires and werewolves. As she made her way to the stairs of the main building, the students stared at her which was expected considering her appearance. A pathway was made for her in the crowded corridor and the room was filled with hushed whispers while others pointed fingers at her. Persistently, she made her way to the end of the corridor in pursuit of the one person she trusted to help her, the school's headmaster, Dr. Alaric Saltzman.  
Without knocking she opened the headmasters' door only to find the school librarian Mr. Dorian Williams seated behind what was formerly Dr. Saltzman's work desk.  
“Mr Williams, where's Dr. Saltzman? I need to speak to him.” she asked.  
"Uh mm." The African-American man frowned looking at a strange looking teenage girl covered in goo before answering.  
"Am sorry, who are are you and why are are looking for him?" He asked before he stood up.  
“Hope Mikaelson, I'm a student at this school. Where is Dr. Saltzman and why are you his office?” She asked again impatiently.  
Clearly confused he answers, “This is my office. I know every student in this school and you certainly not one of them.” He reached for his crossbow which was on the shelf and aimed it at the girl thinking she might be the next monster from Malivore.  
“So I'll ask again. Who are you and what do you want with Ric?” he says in a quite threatening tone.  
Raising her hands in surrender, she says "Whoa, Mr Williams, just wait–" but is cut off from finishing her sentence when the door opens and Dr. Saltzman enters the room.  
Taking in the strange scene he looks at his friend questioningly.  
“Dorian, what's going on?” Before Dorian could answer, the teenager faced him.  
‘‘Dr. Saltzman, finally, i need to talk to you."  
"Dorian?" The older man asked again looking as confused as his friend.  
“Hope Mikaelson-she claims to be a student here, which she obviously isn't, so am gonna go ahead and guess its a new monster.” Dorian answered still aiming the crossbow.  
“Look, neither of us knows who you are, so i suggest you explain your self before my friend puts hole in your skull.”  
Before Hope could open her mouth to speak, the door opened again revealing her super squad friends, the Gemini witches-Lizzy and Josie, vampires-MG and Caleb, Landon, a phoenix, also her boyfriend and a pale raven haired girl entering into the room.  
"Dad, i gathered the squad as soon as we saw her, is she the next monster?" Josie asked.  
“Lizzy, Josie, MG and Caleb, Oh My God, its so good to see you guys.” Hope exclaimed but staring back at her were puzzled expressions from the collective.  
As soon as Hope saw Landon she cried out his name in relief and moved to cover the distance between them hugging him fiercely, wrapping her arms around him like he was her lifeline. She noticed that his shoulders were more broadened and he wasn't hugging her back but she didn't dare think of that now because all that mattered was she was here with him now and she missed him so much. The trance was broken when Landon cleared his throat in the quiet room forcing her to release her hold on him also realizing that he was covered in the black substance too. He looked at her with a bewildered gaze.  
"Am sorry, who are you?" Landon asked the girl with familiar eyes and then turned to Dr. Saltzman, “Whats going on?”  
"Dad, who is she?" Josie asked too.  
"Is she the new monster?" MG said quickly.  
“Better question, why is she covered in goo?" Lizzy asked.  
Hope's eyes watered as she realised that she was a stranger to them which was gut-wretching because they meant the world to her.  
Ric, informed the teenagers who were anxiously waiting for answers as he was.  
“Guys, we don't know yet, she says she's a student that goes at this school but we don't know her.”  
Ric turns to the strange girl who looked like she was about to cry and kindly says to her,  
“Why don't you tell us what happened, maybe we can help you.”  
Hope looked at the people who she had come to love in the past months, some more than others. She knew the risk of falling in Malivore was everyone would forget about her but she didn't realize it was going to be this heartbreaking. Taking a deep breath, heart in her throat, she faced the group she called family and hoped they believe her.  
“My name is Hope Mikaelson, i've been going to this school since i was seven years old.” She explained.  
“Are you a witch, vampire or a werewolf?” Ric asked.  
" All the above, actually. I'm a Tribrid."  
Gasps, wide eyes and a series of questions and exclamations pass through the crowded room.  
"That's impossible!" Caleb says.  
"Wait, What?" From a confused MG.  
"That can't be right." Josie said at last.  
“Well, its supposed to be impossible but i guess i'm the exception.” Looking at the still confused group she explains.  
“My father was an original vampire, my mom was a werewolf Alpha and my grandmother was the most powerful witch, making me a Tribrid. I am the only one of my kind.”  
“Wow, powerhouse, that's some amazing bloodline.” Said the excited raven haired girl.  
Landon looked at her and said the first thing that came to him, “Unicorn.” He continued to stare at her. There was something about her eyes, they were pools of deep blue pulling him in, they were too familiar.  
Hope smiles at his response as it was the same thing he said the first time she told him what she was. Her heart tightens filling with anticipation, he might not remember her but he was still the same amazing, dark-eyed, curly-haired boy she fell in love with and she desperately needed him to remember her.  
“If you are a student here, how come none of us remembers you?” Caleb asks.  
“When we were attacked by Triad Industries, Landon had already been captured so i went to their headquarters to rescue him while you guys fought them off here. Agent Clarke-Landon's brother, threw the last artifact in the pit in order to resurrect their father-Malivore. The only way i could stop him from rising to create a mal-apocalypse was to throw myself into the pit. Malivore was created by the blood of witch, a werewolf and a vampire and since am all three, and my blood healed Josie from the mal-bullet wound and didn't affect me, i knew i was the loophole for Malivore and the only way was to throw myself into the pit to stop him from rising. When Malivore consumes you, your existence is wiped from a collective conscience which is why none of you guys remembers me and why you don't remember your mom and your brother.” she looked at Landon as she concluded. While everyone was absorbing the new information, Landon still confused says,  
“My mom and brother? Wait, my father….my father is Malivore, the pit of doom?”  
Hope looked at him realizing this was way too much information for one to process in a short amount of time, but she knew she couldn't try and protect him from it, like she did last time and affected their relationship.  
“Yes, he is. Your mom, Seylah, was working for Triad capturing out of control supernatural creatures and turning them over to Triad. When she found out how they were getting rid of the monsters, her superiors threw her inside the pit and erased her. After two years she was thrown out of Malivore pregnant with you. She gave you up for adoption and never looked back until you went looking for her in Kansas. There you awoke the anubian urn that was in Seylar's possession as the second lock for releasing Malivore. Your mom threw herself in Malivore to protect you from Triad guys who were coming after you. I also took Clarke with me into the pit after he threw the last lock into the pit, hence why you don't remember your family.”  
Landon overwhelmed by the information, sat down into the chair and looked at her puzzled.  
“So let me get this straight, my mom and brother are stuck in my hell dimension father, correct?”  
“Yes, well, i don't know if they are still in there or if he threw them out like he did me. I know this is hard to believe….” she stops, her heart aching at how lost Landon looked.  
But Ric replies “Oh, we believe you. That story is way too complicated not to be true.”  
The raven haired girl moves across the room to where Landon is sitting, leans on the arm rest and wraps one arm around Landon's back while linking the other with his fingers in an attempt to comfort him. Hope's heart drops as she takes in the scene, this girl was Landon's girlfriend. Her worst fears confirmed, not only was Landon not remembering her, he had also moved on, well, not moving on since he didn't even know they had a relationship in the first place.  
“Wait, the attack was three months ago. Have you been in Malivore all this time?” Dorian asks.  
“Three months? Wow, it feels like yesterday that we jumped into the pit and then again it felt like forever. I've never felt so alone in my life, everything was dark, the loneliness was endless and then suddenly i woke up in the woods nearby.”  
Josie, the dark haired twin asked, “So this entire time our friend has been missing and we didn't even know she existed?”  
Hope smiles at the girl, she was always the most selfless person in every room. “Its okay Josie, i knew the consequences when i went into the pit.” She replied sadly  
“Wow, that's a lot to take in.” Ric says and the group agrees with him in a series of head nods .  
“You think?” Lizzy says with a raised brow.  
As Hope looks around she notices Raphael, the werewolf alpha wasn't among the group so she asks, “Where's Raph? Is he not part of the super squad anymore?”  
MG, pleased to hear the mysterious girl use the name of their supernatural fighting group, he answers,  
“Raph, is in the dog house.”  
“Dog house, what do you mean?” she asks with a frown.  
“What he means is he is stuck in his wolf form and none of the witches can reverse the spell.” Caleb answers.  
“Oh My God, he was supposed to come find me when he was healed and ready to change back to his human form.” She said.  
“Are you saying you can change him back?” Landon asked. He missed his brother so much and as much as he cherished the evenings he spent in the werewolf transition cellar talking to his wolf form, he would very much prefer him in human form, talking back.  
She looked at the hopeful bunch and replied, “ Yes, i can but I'll need some herbs from the herb garden to act as a conduit for the spell.”  
“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go change him back.” Landon said excitedly leading the way out of the office while the rest of the group followed him.  
As they reached the cold cellar, the wolf started barking exhilarated at the new comers. Hope, Lizzy and Josie started mixing the herbs as per Hope's directions, MG and Caleb went to get Raphael some clothes to change into after he turns while the rest of the group stayed by the wolf's side. When the herb mixture turned liquid she beaconed the wolf to her and poured it down his throat as she chanted in a foreign language. She took the robe they had brought and covered him as he started changing from wolf to human. As soon as the transformation was complete, Ralphael looked around the room with disoriented eyes when he zeroed in on Hope he sighed in relief.  
“Hope!" He exclaimed and continued,  
"Damn woman, what took you so long?” He asked as he pulled her in for a hug. Hope delighted that atleast one of her friends remembers her hugs him fiercely while the rest of the group stares at him with gaped expressions wondering why he was the only one remembering their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " For my eyes have seen your salvation, which you have prepared before the face of all people." Luke 2:30-31

Upon hearing Raphael's acknowledgement of Hope, Ric looks at Dorian and finds he's wearing the same astonished expression as most of the group. Mg, Caleb and the twins look baffled while Landon pulls Raphael up in a bro hug the moment he releases Hope. He's the first to break the silence. “Raphael, it's so good you're you again. Not that you weren't you in your wolf form, what i mean is I'm glad you're human again.”  
“I'm thrilled i can stand on two feet again.” He replies casually.  
MG and Caleb come towards him simultaneously and he hugs them at the same time.   
“Dude, you stink like a dog.” Caleb says causing the entire group to burst in laughter.   
“Well i haven't had a bath for quite sometime.” Raph replies  
“At least he isn't howling annoyingly anymore.” Lizzie says with a smile while Josie hugs Raphael.  
“It's good to see your face again, Raphael.”  
“Welcome back.” Ric says to the student.  
“Thank you, Dr. Saltzman.”  
Raphael looks at his friends and teachers relieved that he isn't stuck in his wolf form anymore. He notices an unfamiliar face and he asks the raven haired girl curiously,   
“Am sorry who are you?”  
Landon steps forward and puts an arm on the small of the girl's back and smiles at her then turns to his brother,   
“Sorry, i got caught up in the reunion and forgot to introduce you two, this is my girlfriend, Crystal. Babe, this is my brother Raphael."  
Rapheal frowns in confusion and then looks at Hope his eyes full of questions but crestfallenly she shakes her head to stop him from asking why Landon was with someone else.  
Crystal steps forward, “Hello, it's nice to finally meet you face to face, we've met before but you were in your previous state.” She says while offering her hand for a handshake which Raph returns but clearly still in a daze.  
Landon then turns to Hope and says,   
“Thank you for changing him back, I might not remember you but i hope we can be friends, wait we probably were friends before, right?” he asks smiling at her while Hope just nods her head not sure she can say a word without breaking down in sobs in front of the group.  
Rapheal looks at both of them like they are crazy.  
“What do you mean you don't remember her?”  
“Long story really, in summary, i kind of jumped into Malivore to stop him from rising and was thrown out today hence why none of them remembers me. Oh and by the way, it's three months later. So you and i have some catching up to do.” Hope explains.  
“Three months? Wait, you mean to say y'all don't remember her? Guys, she's The Hope Mikaelson. The professional monster hunter, she's practically Wonder Woman.” Raphael asserts. A series of blank stares pass through the room emphasizing the point at hand. Only Raphael remembered her.  
Dr. Saltzman says, “I think the better question is how is it that you remember her?”  
“I think it has something to do with the fact that he was already in his wolf form when i went into Malivore. I'm just glad that someone remembers me.” She says with a sad smile.  
“Why don't you do one of those mind things you do? You know, show them memories you have of them maybe it will help them remember.” Raph says.  
Mr. Williams says, “If you can show everyone the memories you have of them maybe it will help them remember or at least help every one assimilate to this weird situation. You know, see who you were to them."  
Agreeing with the idea, Caleb and MG decide to go first. Hope comes close to them and puts one hand on the left side of MG's neck while putting the other hand on the right side of Caleb's neck and all three close their eyes while the rest of the group looks on.  
Hope takes them through memories of school events, super squad conquests with the Necromancer, the super sized spider and the Mommy and finally her memories of saving MG from dying from Raph's werewolf bite by giving him her blood after he killed Landon.  
When she releases them she takes a step back, MG smiles at her and says, “Thank you for saving my life. You really are a badass, Hope Mikaelson.” Caleb agrees with him saying, “Damn right she is.”  
Josie excited by the reactions of the vampires she says, “Do us next.”  
Hope moves towards the twins and steps close enough to touch both their necks like she did with the vampires and closes her eyes.  
She takes them through some super squad missions that included the three of them, her birthday gift to Josie, the Mystic falls beauty pageant that Lizzy convinced her to participate in, her newfound friendship with Lizzy and her last moments with them before she fell into Malivore, when they convinced her to rescue Landon while they fought off Triad on their own.  
When she steps back from the twins, Lizzy looks at her tear-eyed and says, “I'm so glad you're back, Mikaelson,” before hugging her surprising both Hope and the group. Lizzy being nice was a rarity. Josie smiles at Hope, “I knew we were friends, i can't wait to know you again, Hope Mikaelson.” Hope smiles with warmth in her heart. Her friends might not remember her but they acknowledged her.  
She walks over to where Dr. Saltzman and Mr. Williams are and goes through the same process sharing memories of different monster missions, school events, research sessions with Mr. Williams, her daily training sessions with Dr. Saltzman and the last conversation she had with with him, when he agreed that sacrificing herself was the right thing to do and that he was proud of her. Suddenly overwhelmed by the memories she releases both of them only to lose her balance and is gently supported by both Dr. Saltzman and Mr Williams who are now looking at her with a newfound light.  
“Hope, are you okay?” Raphael asks with worry etched on his face.  
“I…I don't, uh, am not sure.”  
“I think someone has had quite a day don't you think?” Mr. Williams says.  
Dr. Saltzman calls over the twins to help support Hope.  
“Lizzy, Josie, why don't you help Hope get cleaned up and rested. Landon, do the same with Raphael, while Dorian and I continue to figure out all this and try to find a solution for retrieving our memories of Hope.”  
The twins lead a pale Hope out of the basement followed by the rest of the students and the teachers.  
“It's good to share the room with someone again.” Landon says to Raphael as they enter their room. “I'm missed you too, bro.” Raphael responds as he takes in the room that has quite changed.  
“Sorry about the renovations, Crystal changed a few things, but feel free to remove anything that you don't like am sure she wouldn't mind, she's cool like that. I am so glad you two finally got to meet.”  
“How long have you and Crystal been together?” Raphael asks out of curiosity still baffled that his best friend doesn't remember the girl they both liked.  
“Over two months, she's amazing and funny, you'll certainly like her. She's my first girlfriend ever, Raph, I think I love her.” Landon says with a smile while Raph looks at him not knowing what to say. Landon frowns then looks at Raph before asking, “So, what's with you and the not-new girl, Hope? Is she your girlfriend or something?”   
Raph answers rather too quickly, “No, its not like that.”  
“Are you sure? Because you looked at her like you did Cassie and she was looking at you strangely.” Landon asks with a frown but Raph avoids his gaze guilty and heads to the direction of the bathroom to escape the conversation and Landon's inquisitions  
“Lan, you just imagining things, there's nothing there.” he says before closing the bathroom door leaving Landon more curious as to why his friend was acting so weird.  
“So, Hope, I've been meaning to ask you, most of the memories you showed us were of our teenage years yet we've been going to this school the same amount of time, weren't we friends before that or something?” Lizzy asks as soon as Hope gets out of the bathroom clean and dressed in her sleeping wear.  
Hope joins the twins seated on her bed and lies down beneath the covers resting her head on a pile of pillows. “I was sort of a loner for most of my school life, until this year, that's when we got close, mostly it was because of the super squad conquests with monsters that made us closer.”  
Josie looks at her, “Well, i'm glad we were friends even if it was for a short while and thank you for sacrificing yourself for us, i don't think i would have done the same.”  
“I most definitely wouldn't, i would hate being forgotten.” Lizzy says deadpan.  
“Lizzy!” Josie scolds.  
“It's okay really. I'm just glad to be back and to have all my friends back.” Hope says, then she asks something that's been bothering her.  
“So, the raven haired girl, Crystal, is it? She didn't go here when i left, what's her story?”  
“Crystal is cool, she transferred here from a witch school in Belgium.” Josie says.  
“Yeah, she's alright I guess, she and that mop head, Landon have been dating since she got transferred, why do you ask?” asks Lizzy.  
“Oh nothing, just curious i guess.” she says as she rests her head in a comfortable position. The twins start telling her of the things she missed out on during the three months as she feels sleep taking over.  
She wakes up later to find its already dark outside and the twins are sleeping by her side. Getting out of bed, she heads downstairs to the kitchen because she's so hungry. In the kitchen she finds Landon and Crystal who are laughing as they make a sandwich, feeling jealous and other emotions she's sure she's never felt before she turns to go back only to be stopped.  
“Hey, new-old girl, come on in, we were just making sandwiches.” Crystal says in a cheerful voice.  
“I didn't mean to interrupt I'll just get something to eat and be out of your hair.” Hope says wanting to escape the entire situation.  
But Landon calls her over, “Oh, you didn't, come sit down, Crystal makes a mean ham sandwich, you'll like it, if you like ham that is.”   
Hope looks at the pair as she shakes her head and takes a seat as she watches Landon and his girlfriend work together to make her sandwich reminding her of the time she and Landon were trying cake decorating for the school talent show in this very spot. Crystal is talking about something but Hope is zoning out just observing the way they interact with each other. Landon sure did look happy and Crystal seems like a nice girl. Seeing him with someone else hurt her in ways she didn't think was possible but at the same time she was glad he was happy. Only problem now was her feelings for him.  
“So, Hope, you didn't get to show me your memories of me, do you think you up for it now? If you're not, that's okay it too, we can do it some other time.” Landon asks as he puts a plate with her sandwich and a bottle of water on the table in front of her.  
Hope looks at him, “It's okay we can do it now.”  
“Babe, let me take our food back to the room while you and Hope do the memories thing.” Crystal says as she goes next to Landon and gives him a quick kiss causing Hope to look away from the pair before she carried the sandwiches and left the room.  
“OK then, let's do this.” Landon asks.  
Hope already dreading this, she takes a deep breath and tells Landon to close his eyes as she puts her hands on each side of his neck closing her eyes as well.  
She takes him through her memories selecting different events they participated in together without including anthing that would reflect on the kind of relationship they had. Memories of him serving her at the Mystic Grill, Raphael's transformation,   
super squad missions, meeting his mom, the unfortunate event of his death and resurrection and finally the day she fell into Malivore, showing him his fight with the headless horseman and how they defeated him and Clarke.  
She suddenly pulls back from him to avoid showing any memories about their relationship. Her eyes teary and heart beating wildly at her proximity with Landon, she looks anywhere but him.  
“Hey, why did you stop? Are you not feeling okay?” He asks closing the space between them again to feel her forehead.  
Hope gives him a small smile before removing his hand from her forehead and stepping away from him again. “No, I'm okay. It's just…uh…it's nothing, really.”  
“Tell me, what's wrong?” He insists.  
“Can i ask you a question?” she says to him.  
“Yeah, anything.”  
“Are you happy?” she asks.  
With a confused look he responds, “What do you mean?”  
“Like in general, are you happy? With the school, you being a phoenix, your girlfriend, that sort of thing. Are you happy with your life right now?” She asks looking him straignt in the eye knowing that his answer will affect her decision making.  
Landon looks at her and frowns a bit at the weirdly personal question but smiles before answering.  
“Yes, I'm happy. I finally have a place i belong, friends that i care about, even friends i had forgotten about, a brother who's unstuck from his werewolf self, thanks to you, an amazing girlfriend and a bonus point of being indestructible. I'll say for the first time in my life everything is perfect. I wouldn't change a thing.” He concludes, while she looks at him with melancholy and says sincerely.  
“I'm glad you're happy Landon, you deserve to be after everything that you've been through. You're a good friend and brother. I hope Crystal knows how lucky she is to have you in her life. I know i was.”  
Confused he asks, “What do you mean?”  
“Nothing, never mind, have a good night, Landon.” She says before carrying her plate and water and walks out of the kitchen leaving a perplexed Landon staring into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to comment, like and bookmark. God bless you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and make recommendations to your friends if you liked it. God bless you all.


End file.
